


January writing challenge

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess
Summary: So I have joined anything writing challenge, running the whole of January.Please enjoy it.Promots will be in bold.and we are kicking it off with these:“I-I need you,”“Don´t bail on me and leave me to do the math, don´t do that,”
Relationships: Thranduil (Tolkien)/Reader
Kudos: 21





	1. The Beginning

Looking up from the paper in front of you, you raised your hands to your face and hid yourself while letting out a small sigh, when Lord Elrond told you, you were being sent to Mirkwood you were overjoyed but now, now you wished you had stayed in Rivendell. 

Lowing your hands from your face you placed them on the table and slowly pushed your chair out getting to your feet, walking around the desk you made your way towards the balcony, leaning on the rail you felt the breeze on your skin and you inhaled the scent of the pine trees that hid your new home, you had seen the view many times since you had moved here almost 6 months ago, but every time you looked out at it, you saw something new, and you were currently watching some birds flying through the sky bring a soft smile to your face. 

….

You were one of the best students Lord Elrond ever had, even for a human he was impressed, your skills with a blade, your wit in debates, and the skill to control your temper, he knew from that moment he would send you to Mirkwood, they needed someone who could keep their cool with Thranduil, every other student he had sent was returned within 2 months with a fiery letter from Thranduil saying exactly why they had failed, and had no place in his kingdom, making Elrond roll his eyes, but you, you would be the perfect fit and if you failed he would stop sending students to fill the roles that Mirkwood needed.

….

Standing at the door Thranduil lifted his hand and knocked hard on the door, hearing a faint _“just a moment”_ from behind it then the sound of rushing feet, stepping back from the door Thranduil waited for it to be opened. 

Opening the door you looked up at Thranduil and bowed your head _“King Thranduil”_ you spoke as you stepped back and held your door opened a little wider _“Please do come in”_ you added and watched as he walked past you and towards the desk where you were currently working. 

Scanning the desk Thranduil looked over your work, until he turned his eyes to you coming to a halt just a few steps away from him, _“your work seems to have improved, you definitely have mastered the elven language for a human”_ he said picking up a few of the papers and looking over them. 

_“Thank you my lord”_ you said as you watched him place the papers back down and pick up the trade deal between the elves and humans of Laketown you were in charge of, watching as his eyes roamed over the page and a scowl started to appear on his face. 

_“What is this?”_ Thranduil asked staring at you with his icy glare.

_“The… The trade deal between Mirkwood and Laketown”_ you answered twisting your hands together as your nervous habit, before swallowing hard and adding _“my lord”_ in a whisper. 

Standing up straight Thranduil shook his head and started to walk past you _“I will need to give this to someone else who has more experience in this area”_ he hissed. 

_“Wait… **I-I need you** ”_ you blurted out as you went after him and watched as Thranduil spin on the spot making you stop just before you collided with him, taking a deep breath you started to speak again _ **“don´t bail on me and leave me to do the math, don´t do that”**_ turning you walked over to the chair and slumped down on it feeling the tears starting to pool behind your eyes.

Looking at you Thranduil let out a small sigh and walked over kneeling in front of you _“What is going on (Y/n)?”_ He asked with a softness in his voice making you look into the pale blue eyes for the first time in the 6 months you had been here. 

_“I can outmatch anyone with a blade, I am the smartest human in the room, and I can control my emotions, but when it comes to maths, I do need a little help”_ you finally admitted more to yourself than to Thranduil. 

_“Well, why don’t we start at the beginning”_ Thranduil said as he wiped away the tears that had stained your cheeks.

  
  
  



	2. Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts were   
> “I go to therapy because I want my problems sound good”
> 
> “So, we´re back to talking,”

Sitting in the chair you were currently zoning in and out while the voices of the nobles echoed around the chamber, something about a goat and who took the first kid, but clearly, you weren't that interested instead you went to your happy place, thinking about all the books you could have been reading by now, curled up in front of the fireplace enjoying the stories of old while feeling the warmth, but no, you had to be sat in this meeting with the king who only two days ago, you had one of the biggest rows Mirkwood had ever seen or heard, a large bang made you jump and returned you to reality spinning your head to the source you saw Thranduil’s hand on the table and the icy scowl on his face, and you knew that meant trouble. 

_“How many times will you two bring me the same quarrel?”_ Thranduil barked making you sit up a bit straighter. 

_“But my lord, he has gone and….”_ one of the nobles started to argue but stop once he saw the king raising to his feet. 

_“For the last time, I will not sort out a debate about a goat, have something useful to say or leave now”_ Thranduil hissed pointing at them, and you watched as the nobles bowed their heads and turned to leave the chamber, as the king sat back down, raising a hand to his temple and started to rub it, while his other hand landed on the table and he started to tap his fingers, a sign you had picked up on telling your secretly he was starting to get more annoyed.

Taking this as your cue, you rose to your own feet and looked around the chamber _“As advisor to our King, and Queen of this kingdom I believe it would be best to end this meeting here and return to it tomorrow”_ you spoke clearly and with a hint of not backing down in your voice watching the nobles faces twist with regret before whispering among themselves before finally humming in response, _“well it is settled we will all report back here tomorrow”_ you said turning to Thranduil who waved his hand in agreement turning back to the nobles you watched as they all left their seats bowed and slowly left the room, following the last noble, you reached the door and turned seeing Thranduil looking after you, you could see he wanted to say something but you turned and shouted _“I will leave you to your work”_ before exiting the room and going on with your duties of the day.

….

Hearing the door closing Thranduil placed the book he was reading down and stood turning to face you,  _**“So, we´re back to talking** _ _?”_ He asked with an apologetic smile. 

Taking off your crown you placed it on the table and walked over to the table with the wine on it, filling two glasses turning your held one of the glasses out towards him and waited for him to take it while taking a sip from your own glass. 

_“What I said, about you going to talk to another person to talk about things, I was wrong, please forgive me (Y/n)”_ Thranduil started as he watched you empty your glass and fill it back up again. 

_“I go to them because they actually listen to me”_ you spoke with a hiss. 

_“You can talk to me about them, I am your husband”_ Thranduil said reaching out for you. 

_“Then defend me, when the nobles make remarks of my race”_ you shouted at him, telling him the fight from two days ago clearly wasn’t finished and you were still hurting. 

_“What is this really about? You never cared for what people thought about you, that’s why I married you!”_ Thranduil hissed back.

_“Yes you married me, you bought my kind and your kind together, but you don’t see it do you, no matter how much you love me, your people can not stand to see a human on the throne”_ You screamed throwing the glass to the floor. 

_“Then talk to me, tell me who it is and I will sort it out, you do not need to go and speak to another huma… person I will deal with it”_ Thranduil shouted but stepped forward and bought you in for a hug, seeing the tears behind your eyes that were threatening to fall, holding you tightly as you tried to back away.

Feeling the tears leaving your eyes you stopped trying to get away from Thranduil and let your body go limp as he lowed you both to the ground after a few heavy breaths you finally spoke  _**“I go to therapy because I want my problems sound good.”** _

_“Then we both go to therapy because your problems are also my problems”_ Thranduil spoke turning your face to his, _“I swear to you as my Queen, as my wife I will sort this”_ Thranduil said as he tucked some of your hair behind your ear before placing a loving kiss on your lips, and at that moment you felt all his love and you knew tomorrow would be a better day.


	3. Problems part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt was Song: Lindsey Stirling – Shatter Me Lyrics are in bold

Slowly you opened your eyes and started up at the ceiling, you were laying on the floor in front of the fireplace, turning your head you looked around the room and saw Thranduil asleep next to you, you had another fight about your race but he said he would sort it. 

Pushing yourself up you stood and gently step over your sleeping husband, making your way to the door, even though you were human, you were sure you could hear music playing somewhere in the kingdom. Exiting your chamber you made your way towards the music, the hallways were dark and barely lit, telling you most of the kingdom was in their chambers for the night, apart from the music the only sounds you could hear was your slow footsteps echoing throughout the kingdom.

_**“I pirouette in the dark, I see the stars through me, Tired mechanical heart, Beats 'til the song disappears”** _

Stopping in your tracks, you turned and looked around you were sure you had heard something or someone, but your eyes saw none one, taking a few breaths you swore you could hear the music getting louder, wetting your lips you started to walk forward again a little faster than before. 

The music was slowly overtaking your mind you could feel it like it was coming from you, and you opened your mouth slowly singing the words that appeared in your mind 

_**“Somebody shine a light, I'm frozen by the fear in me, Somebody make me feel alive, And shatter me, So cut me from the line, Dizzy, spinning endlessly, Somebody make me feel alive, And shatter me”** _

Twirling around you felt the meanings of the words in the song and you couldn’t help but keep singing as you walked towards a balcony that looked over the lake.

_**“Shatter me, Somebody make me feel alive, And shatter me, If only the clockwork could speak, I wouldn't be so alone, We'd burn every magnet and spring, And spiral into the unknown”** _

The words of this unknown song just flowed through you, like it was your soul speaking its true feelings, stopping at the rail you looked over the foggy lake, and a smile appeared on your face as you watched the white stag making its way to the water for a drink, feeling the breeze on you, you took a breath and started to whisper more lyrics.

_**“Somebody shine a light, I'm frozen by the fear in me, Somebody make me feel alive, And shatter me, So cut me from the line, Dizzy, spinning endlessly, Somebody make me feel alive, And shatter me, Shatter me, Somebody make me feel alive, And shatter me”** _

You were still looking down at the stag when your eyes watched the dancing fireflies that slowly left their homes in the treetops, smiling to yourself you heard the music as clear as if it was right next to you, taken a breath you opened your mouth and started to sing as loud as you could.

_**“If I break the glass then I'll have to fly, There's no one to catch me if I take a dive, I'm scared of changing, The days stay the same, The world is spinning but only in gray, If I break the glass then I'll have to fly, There's no one to catch me if I take a dive, I'm scared of changing, The days stay the same, The world is spinning but only in gray, (Only...)”** _

_**“Somebody shine a light, I'm frozen by the fear in me, Somebody make me feel alive, And shatter me, So cut me from the line, Dizzy, spinning endlessly, Somebody make me feel alive, And shatter me”** _

_**“Shatter me, Somebody make me feel alive, And shatter me, Me...! Shatter me! Somebody make me feel alive, And shatter me!”** _

Finishing the song you watched the fireflies return to their homes and the white stag disappear back into the forest, smiling to yourself you closed your eyes listening to the wind blowing in the treetops.

Hearing footsteps you turned and walked back inside to the hallway seeing two guards approaching you, with concerned looks on their faces until they saw you.

_“My lady, there you are, we have been looking for you for hours now”_ one of the guards spoke, making you twist your face in confusion. 

_“I only left my chamber a few minutes ago”_ you said watching as their faces drop before sharing a look and turning their eyes back to you. 

_ “My lady you have been gone all night, The king is worried” _

_“All night?”_ You repeated turning back towards the balcony and seeing the sun high in the sky. 

_“We shall escort you back to your chamber’s”_ the other guard spoke as he extended his hand back towards it, making you nod and slowly walk forward back towards a worried Thranduil, and wondering what had happened to you.


	4. Problems part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts were 
> 
> “You can’t ask, because then she’ll get mad because you had to ask” 
> 
> “You´ll have to figure out the issue yourself”

Pacing back and forth in your shared chamber Thranduil was getting worried, he had woken up on the floor and you were missing, bring himself up to a sitting position he was sure you had gone to bed but when he entered the bedchamber you wasn't there, going from room to room he search but couldn’t find you, he even went to the library and searched there but you couldn’t be found, that’s when he called his guards to search the whole of the kingdom for you. 

Banging on the door, stop Thranduil in his tracks as he twisted his head towards the door as the guard opened it showing the dawn patrol hanging their heads down low, a sigh to Thranduil they hadn’t found you out in the forest, lowering his eyes to the floor Thranduil shook his head from side to side, and began pacing again his mind filled with more worry. 

Walking down the hallway you were currently lost in your own thoughts, on how you managed to be gone all night, and how you didn’t remember it at all, it only felt like a few minutes to you but to be gone all night, that was a different matter, turning your head back to the guards you searched their faces, but they gave you no answers, turning back around you let out a little sigh as you turned the corner towards your chambers seeing a lot of guards outside. 

_“What is going on?”_ You asked. 

_“The search for you my lady”_ one of the guards said.

_“Well I’m found_ ” you answered back approaching the door, stepping past the guards and entering your chambers. 

_“(Y/n)”_ Thranduil gasped as he saw you walking into the room _“leave us”_ he ordered the guards that were in the room. 

Standing there watching them leave you waited until the last guard had left before turning back to Thranduil, _“I’m sorry if I made you worry, I woke up during the night and went for a walk, I didn’t know I was gone for this long.”_

“Where did you go? I looked everywhere for you and I couldn’t find you, not even in the library” Thranduil spoke as he walked over to you and grabbed your hands. 

Staring into his blue eyes you couldn’t tell him where you went as you just didn’t know, and you were sure if you told him you heard phantom music, he would think you were insane, taking a shallow breath you just shook your head _“I just went for a walk, that's all”_ you said smiling at him. 

….

It had been a week since you had heard the music and had walked the halls of Mirkwood, without knowing it, Thranduil had doubled the watch at night and added guards in front of your chambers, yet you had managed to slip past them a few times and return the morning confused. 

Dropping the book he was reading Thranduil let out a sigh _“how can we find out what is wrong with her, if you don’t have anything like it in the books?”_ Thranduil asked turning to the healer who was also reading a few books, _“Can we not just ask her?”_ Thranduil added.

_**“You can’t ask, because then she’ll get mad because you had to ask”** _ the healer spoke without looking up from the book, making Thranduil sigh again. 

Hearing the door opening a guard entered the room _“Please forgive me my lord, but you are needed in the throne room”_ he spoke as Thranduil nodded and rose to his feet.

**_“You´ll have to figure out the issue yourself”_ ** Thranduil said turning to the healer who finished the book he was on and picking up another one, waving his hand to him as Thranduil turned and left the room, heading for the throne room.


	5. Problems part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts were
> 
> “Let´s go out, you said, it will be fun, you said….I don´t feel like having fun!” 
> 
> “You and I have a very different definition of having fun”

Walking along you let out a sigh, you were cold, wet and bored when Thranduil suggested going for a walk in the forest, you didn’t know he meant a full on hike throughout the whole forest and getting soaked with the rainstorm that had clouded the skies over your head.

Walking ahead of you Thranduil was in his element, he could hear all the animals in the forest, going about their daily lives, the sound of the river filling up with the rain and heading down out of the forest towards Laketown, he could hear everything even your moaning as you sulked behind him, take a few large breaths in Thranduil could smell the wet ground and the smell of the trees making him smile from ear to ear, but his nose picked up an unknown scent that made him stop suddenly as he turned around on the spot trying to pinpoint its location, just as you walked into him. 

Rubbing your head you backed up a few feet and looked up at Thranduil  _ “What you stopped for?” _ You asked as you studied his face, his eyes were searching the treetops, turning your eyes up towards them you saw nothing but leaves, lowering your eyes again you huffed, this was the only time you wished you had the eyes like an elf to see what was beyond the first few branches of leaves. 

_ “There is an unknown scent in the air, and unknown sounds in the trees, I need to order a patrol” _ Thranduil answered looking at you he saw your face twitch with worry,  _ “It is probably some elves passing through, that is all, the patrol will help them through the forest” _ Thranduil added holding a small smile as not to worry you, but he had not smelled this scent before and it worried him, with your current habit of disappearing in the night.

….

The rain was still falling but, Thranduil could sense it was getting dark, taken a hold of your hand he turned you around  _ “let’s head back and get you inside and dried off” _ he spoke making you smile as you did indeed want to be in the dry and next to the fireplace, you had walked for about another two hours to get back to the front gates of Mirkwood and you were tried and still moaning about it, but as you approached the bridge you started to get excited about the thought of hot food and dry clothes, meeting the evening patrol on the bridge Thranduil told you to go on, as he was going to give them new orders, nodding your head you walked over the bridge and waited for him on the other side.

_ “I will have them send food to our chambers, while you go take a bath” _ Thranduil said as he came up next to you. 

_ “Trying to say I smell?” _ You asked with a gasp and offered facial expression.

_ “No, but a bath will warm you up faster” _ Thranduil said back holding a smirk on his lips. 

**_“Let´s go out, you said, it will be fun, you said….I don´t feel like having fun!”_ ** You said back mocking his voice.

**_“You and I have a very different definition of having fun”_ ** Thranduil mocked back in a high pitch tone. 

_ “I do not sound like that” _ You hissed as you walked along the hallways towards the bathing chambers. 

Laughing at you, Thranduil opened the door to the bathing chambers calling a guard over to stand at the door  _ “I will be back in 10, stay here till I return” _ he ordered the guard getting a nod in return making you roll your eyes as you stepped into the room. 

_ “You better bring food” _ was your only response he heard as he closed the door, but he could sense your eye roll, making him smirk as he turned and headed towards the kitchens, hoping the evening patrol could find what belonged to the scent, and you would not have another disappearing episode.


	6. Problems part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Propmt was Adam Lambert's song For your entertainment

**_“So hot, Out the box, Can you pick up the pace? Turn it up, Heat it up, I need to be entertained, Push the limit, Are you with it? Baby, don't be afraid, I'm a hurt 'ya real good, baby”_ **

Opening your eyes the whole room was filled with steam from the bath Thranduil had ordered you take, after the hike you muscles were screaming at you, but the smell of the soaps were calling you into the water, taking your clothes off you stepped into the hot bath and let out a small happy sigh, feeling the temperature of the water warming you up.

**_“Let's go, It's my show, Baby, do what I say, Don't trip off the glitz, That I'm gonna display, I told ya, I'm a hold ya down until you're amazed, Give it to ya 'til you're screaming my name”_ **

Taking the sponge from the side of the bath you dipped it in the water, bring it up to your shoulders and pulling it down your arms and around your neck a few times, smiling when you smelled your favorite scent that had been transformed into a bar of soap for you by Thranduil. 

Laying back in the bath you closed your eyes and waiting for Thranduil to bring the food he promised he would bring, you could hear the guard outside walking back and forth in front of the door, the rhythm of his footsteps and the warmth from the water slowly sent you to sleep.

**_“No escaping when I start, Once I'm in I own your heart, There's no way you'll ring the alarm, So hold on until it's over”_ **

Walking into the room carrying a tray of food Thranduil stopped and smiled at your sleeping face in the bath, placing the tray down, he collected some towels and lifted you gently out of the bath trying his best not to wake you, getting you dry he carried you through the royal tunnels and placed you in bed, returning back to the bath to drain it and let the guard go back to his other duties.

**_“Oh, do you know what you got into? Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do? 'Cause it's about to get rough for you, I'm here for your entertainment”_ **

Faint drumming entered your mind making you turn your head from side to side still in your sleeping state, you opened your eyes and saw you were in a room with flashing lights, making you raise your hand to your eyes to shield them as you closed them again hearing Thranduil screaming your name.

**_“Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet, 'Ya thought an angel swept you off ya feet, But I'm about to turn up the heat, I'm here for your entertainment”_ **

Feeling your whole body bring shaken you snapped your eyes opened seeing Thranduil starting at you with panic in his eyes, letting your eyes roam passed him you saw the room with the lights was gone, and you were in your bedchamber, pushing yourself up you turned back to Thranduil. 

_“What has you worried?”_ You asked a little confused. 

_“You have”_ Thranduil spoke taken a hold of your arms and gently running his hands up and down them. 

_“What?... Why?”_ You asked looking down at the floor then back to Thranduil, seeing the pain in his eyes.

 _“You were screaming in your sleep, it took me almost 20 minutes to wake you up”_ Thranduil admitted, grabbing your hands feeling how cold they were.

 _“I’m sorry, I don’t remember what I was dreaming about”_ you said with a yawn as you slowly lowered yourself down as sleep was taking you again.

 _“Sleep my darling”_ Thranduil said as he watched you lay back down, before standing up and calling for the healer, whatever was in the forest was affecting you.

**_“It's alright, You'll be fine, Baby, I'm in control, Take the pain, Take the pleasure, I'm the master of both, Close your eyes, Not your mind, Let me into your soul, I'm a work it 'til you're totally blown”_ **


	7. Problems part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This weeks prompt was Amanda Seyfried L'il Red Riding Hood song.

**_“Hey there little red riding hood, You sure are looking good, You're everything a big bad wolf could want”_**

A voice called out to you in the blackness of your mind, slowly you tried to focus on the voice it was a strange voice, one you felt that you had heard before but from where? 

**_“Little red riding hood, I don't think little big girls should, Go walking in these spooky old woods alone”_ **

Opening your eyes, you were no longer in your bedchamber but in a forest, a dark forest, one that didn’t feel like Mirkwood and definitely didn’t feel like you were in middle earth, the tiny hairs on your neck rose as you rose to your feet, looking around the forest hearing sounds surrounding you, making your heart beat a bit faster than normal.

**_“What big eyes you have, The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad, Just to see that you don't get chased, I think I oughta walk with you for a ways”_ **

A fog rolled in around your feet, as red eyes appeared and disappeared like something was circling you, just beyond the trees but close enough you could smell it, a scent of wet dog filled your nostrils, as a howl echoed through the forest making every hair on your body stand up on edge. 

**_“What full lips you have, They're sure to lure someone bad, So until you get to Grandma's place, I think you oughta walk with me and be safe”_ **

A deep growl followed the howl as a huge black wolf entered the clearing eyeing you with its blood red eyes, making your blood run cold and your whole body freeze, as the wolf circled you, sniffing your scent, coming closer to you, but you didn’t feel scared.

**_“Gonna keep my sheep suit on, 'Til I'm sure that you've been shown, That I can be trusted walking with you alone”_ **

Standing as still as you could the only sound your ears could hear was the blood rushing through your veins, and the raging beating of your heart, feeling the tears slowly filling your eyes as your body reacted to the huge animal in front of you, you fought the temptation of raising your hands to wipe them away.

**_“Little red riding hood, I'd like to hold you if I could, But you might think I'm a big bad wolf so I won't”_ **

Standing in front of you, the wolf turned and looked you over, lift its head, it let out another loud howl, one that made you feel your bones shake inside your body, quickly lifting your hands to your ears you shielded them from the sound, but kept your eyes on the wolf as it lowered its head.

**_“What a big heart I have, The better to love you with, Little red riding hood, Even bad wolves can be good”_ **

One giant paw after another the wolf came closer to you again, but this time it began to bend its head in front of you, and the temptation to stroke its head was getting to you, slowly you lowered your hand and placed it on the wolf’s head feeling the harsh fur between your fingers.

**_“I try to keep satisfied, Just to walk close by your side, Maybe you'll see things my way, 'Fore we get to Grandma's place”_ **

Smiling to yourself, you watched as the wolf back away and bowed its head before turning and running into the wood, leaving you alone and you felt scared for the first time, lowering yourself to the ground you closed your eyes and took a few deep breaths, before reopening them to see you were back in your bedchamber, with Thranduil sleeping next to you, just as the dawn was breaking in the sky.


	8. Problems part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have added both prompts 8 and 9 together for this part 
> 
> Prompt 8 
> 
> “From where I stand, you’re like a turkey walking around the day before Thanksgiving…. “   
> “As in..?”   
> “Clueless and on the menu,”
> 
> Prompt 9 
> 
> “You started this horseshit, you don´t get to walk away from it,”  
> “Watch me,”

You had spent most of the morning in the library trying to research anything and everything on wolves, you even looked for books about dreams, spending hours turning pages you had found no answers, the only thing you felt you could do was to write to Lord Elrond and ask for answers on this matter, instead of worrying Thranduil.

Leaving the library you walked along the hallway lost in your own thoughts, as to what is actually happening to you, were you going mad? Hearing strange voices, phantom music, and waking up in different places, you just didn’t know what was going on, turning the corner towards the throne room you had some duties to attend to, as Thranduil was busy all day with meetings, meaning you had to deal with the other crown duties.

Hours you had sat on the throne dealing with little matters and you started to get highly annoyed, tapping your fingers on the arm of the throne, you were waiting for the next person to come in while a member of the kitchen staff, bought you some food and drink, taken the glass from the try you downed it in one and placed it back on the try as they refilled it for you, before standing at the side waiting for you to finish the plate, so they could take it away. 

….

Returning to your chamber you were exhausted and could see why some nights Thranduil was not in the best of moods, the main meetings you could normally handle, but the small complaints from people were more annoying than anything, most of the complaints were easy to deal with, and others were just beyond annoying. 

Taking the crown off once you entered your chamber you placed it on the table and slowly walked past it, eyeing Thranduil sitting by the fire reading a book, he hadn’t seemed to sense your presence yet, leaning on the door frame, you listened to the crackling of the fire, as it lit Thranduil with a glowing orange light, making you lips twisted into a small smile, pushing yourself off the door you walked fully into the room, making Thranduil look up from the book. 

_ “You look exhausted” _ Thranduil spoke as he placed his book down and rose to his feet. 

_ “How do you do it?” _ You asked as you slumped into the chair.

Walking over to you Thranduil kneed in front of you taking a hold of your hands,  _ “it gets easier after a while, you just have to do it more” _

Pulling your hands away you stood up and walked towards the table with the wine on it  _ “that’s easy for you to say, you have done this for years, and I mean years” _ you added with a hiss. 

**_“From where I stand, you’re like a turkey walking around the day before Thanksgiving…. “_** Thranduil stood and hissed back at you.

 ** _“As in..?”_** You asked turning sharply around, glaring at him.

**_“Clueless and on the menu,”_ ** Thranduil barked at you. 

Staring at Thranduil you felt his words hit you hard, taking a step back you shook your head  _ “You’re sleeping in here tonight” _ you hissed as you turned around walking towards the bedchamber. **  
** **_“You started this horseshit, you don´t get to walk away from it,”_ ** Thranduil shouted after you.

**_“Watch me,”_ ** You shouted back as you walked through the door and slammed it shut, leaving Thranduil confused to how the argument started.


	9. Problems part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts were  
> “This is the worst idea in the long sad history of bad ideas, and I am going to be there when you learn it,” 
> 
> “What makes you think this is a bad idea?”

Leaving your chambers early after having another fight with Thranduil the night before, you were making your way towards the gardens to clear your head and enjoy some peace, when Tauriel caught your eye, waving her over you smiled as she approached you.

_“Good morning, your majesty”_ Tauriel spoke as she stopped in front of you.

_“Join me in a walk?”_ You asked as you started to walk forward with her walking beside you. 

The dawn was breaking over the forest, filling the sky with pale orange light, the animals in the forest had begun to wake up as well the birds started to sing as the fresh morning breeze swirled around you as you entered the gardens, taking a deep breath of the morning air your lips twisted into a smile, as you looked around the gardens seeing the new flowers beginning to bloom, their scent joining the air thanks to the breeze, keeping the smile on your face you turned you attention to Tauriel, who seemed to be enjoying the same feeling as you were.

_“Can I ask a favour?”_ You asked when Tauriel turned to you. 

_“Anything, your majesty”_ She smiled. 

_“Drop the your majesty, and call me by my name”_ You said and watched as Tauriel’s face dropped into a confused state. 

_“Am I allowed to do that?”_ Tauriel asked after a while. 

_“Only when we are alone, we are friends after all”_ You responded with a smile. 

_“What did you want to talk to me about your… (Y/n)”_ Tauriel asked. 

Smirking at her, Tauriel knew whatever you were about to say would probably not end well. 

….

Trying to hold in your laughter you held your hands over your mouth trying not to make a sound as you looked across to Tauriel who shook her head but had a smirk on her lips. 

_“Is this even going to work?”_ Tauriel asked. 

_“We have to time it just right”_ you said back. 

_**“This is the worst idea in the long sad history of bad ideas, and I am going to be there when you learn it,”** _ Tauriel muttered just as you lifted the bucket of water up.

_**“What makes you think this is a bad idea?”** _ You asked as you backed away from the door. 

_“Because whoever comes through the door, is going to get soaked and we’re going to be in trouble”_ Tauriel answered as she stepped back to stand next to you. 

_“I’m the Queen, no one is going to get me into trouble”_ You said holding a large smirk. 

_“Then I’ll be in trouble”_ Tauriel said with her own smirk as you both heard footsteps coming up towards the door. 

Looking at each other, you both turned as the door was pushed up and watched the bucket of water fall from the top and landed on Thranduil’s head soaking him, not being able to hold in your laughter, you both laughed as Thranduil raised his hands and took the bucket it off his head giving the pair of you a death glare, as the water droplets slowly slid down his face and landed in the puddle around his feet, it was a look Tauriel knew meant she might spend a night or two in the dungeons, if you couldn’t talk Thranduil around. 


	10. Problems part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 11, Fly on the wall by Thousand foot Krutch
> 
> Lyrics in bold and italics 
> 
> Prompt 12,
> 
> “I can´t lie to her two times!”
> 
> “Why not?”
> 
> “Because I wouldn´t remember the first lie”
> 
> Prompt 13,
> 
> “Good job…. you’re making this look totally normal,”
> 
> “This is far from normal!”
> 
> “My point exactly,”

Tapping your fingers against the door you let out a little sigh as you looked over to Tauriel who seemed to be feeling your mood, who would have thought dropping a bucket of water on Thranduil would land you in the dungeons, pushing your arms through the bars you leaned on the door and started to drum on it in your boredom. 

**_“The other night, I had a dream, It was a world full of kings and queens, But it was cold, Dark as the night, We were the fire on the moonlit skies”_ ** Tauriel started to sing low, making you turn to face her.

**_“We weren't divided, We were the same, And we were free, But we all wore chains_ **

**_We couldn't see it, But we created, A place between truth and overrated”_ ** Tauriel continued signing as you kept drumming on the door.

**_“If I could just see it all, Just like a fly on the wall, Would I be able to accept what I can't control? And would I share what I saw? Or just sit back and ignore, Like nothing never happened, I haven't seen you before?”_ ** Getting lost in her song you pulled your arms back through the door and sat down looking at her in wonder. 

**_“I'm on the run from a thief, I let into my head, I know, I hold the keys, so don't be scared, When I turn and shout”_ ** Stopping her song Tauriel looked at you with a soft smile. 

_ “That was beautiful, where is it from?” _ You asked with a smile. 

_ “I heard it one night while I was on guard in Laketown” _ Tauriel smiled,  _ “a younger man was singing it as he made his way home from the traven.” _

Smiling at her you, you rose to your feet and walked over to her and sat down  _ “What else have you heard or seen in this world?” _ You asked.

Staring at you Tauriel was unsure what to say  _ “you are much older than me, and I am human” _ you added making her nod as she thought about what to tell you.

….

Sitting on the throne Thranduil was tapping his fingers on the arm rest staring out into space with a scowl on his face, he could see the funny side of the prank you tried to pull, but you had to pull it on the day he was wearing his best dress robes when he was meeting with trading partners, after changing the trade deal was made and now Thranduil was still in a mood, he didn’t know how long he was going to keep you and Tauriel in the dungeons for. 

Hearing the door opening he turned his glare downwards and saw Legolas walking up towards the throne with a concerned look on his face. 

_ “Father, have you seen Tauriel and Queen (Y/n)? I can’t seem to find them anyway in the kingdom” _ Legolas spoke as he approached the throne.

_ “I know where they are and they are safe”  _ Thranduil said as he rose to his feet and started to descend the stairs.

_ “And where might that be?” _ Legolas asked lifting an eyebrow. 

_ “The dungeons” _ Thranduil said as he walked passed his son. 

_ “The dungeons” _ Legolas reported as he turned and stared at his Father’s back,  _ “why are they in there?” _

_ “Because I am the King, and that’s where I have put them” _ Thranduil said as he left the room, making Legolas jog out of the room after him. 

_ “Father why are they in there?”  _ Legolas asked when he caught up to him.

_ “Because they dropped water on my head”  _ Thranduil hissed turning to face his son, making Legolas hide his smirk, and merely nodded his head as his father turned back around.

Walking along in silence, Thranduil finally turned and looked at Legolas “ _ you understand  _ **_I can't lie to her two times!”_ ** Thranduil spoke.

**_“Why not?”_ ** Legolas asked.

**_“Because I wouldn't remember the first lie”_ ** Thranduil admitted. 

….

Watching the guards walk passed your’s and Tauriel cell, they bowed their heads a little to you before quickly walking on and not making eye contact, they had orders from the King not to talk to you, as you always managed to get yourself out of trouble but as Queen they had to respect you, calling one of the guards over. 

_ “You know I am the Queen, so I would like you to go find the King and bring him here right now”  _ You said as you saw him bow and disappear, turning back around to Tauriel with a larger grin.

**_“Good job…. you’re making this look totally normal,”_ ** Tauriel muttered.

**_“This is far from normal!”_ ** You said rolling your eyes.

**_“My point exactly,”_ ** Tauriel said as she walked back to the bench and sat back down, as you sat on your own beach crossing your arms over your chest, and waited for Thranduil to show up.


	11. Problems part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was the Song by Lindsey Stirling Hold My Heart 

It had been a week since you and Tauriel was locked in the dungeons for pulling a prank on Thranduil, you had decided to give him some space and spent most of your days in the library continuing to research the strange wolf dream you had, book after book you found nothing, and you were still waiting on the letter from Lord Elrond. 

**_“Don't need a hero to save me, I'm not a girl to set free, It's nothing you did to me, I've always been this way”_ **

Raising to your feet, you decide to go on a walk, to clear your head from all the information swimming in there, passing a few guards on the way they bowed their heads to you as you went past not knowing exactly where you were going. 

Turning the corner you were lost in your own mind when you stopped and saw you were at the front gates of Mirkwood, starting out into the blackness of the night, you felt something pulling you towards the forest, narrowing your eyes you were sure you saw a flash of red eyes. 

**_“I might be strong, I might be weak, There might be a part of me that I won't let you keep, Been on this road, and come this far, Don't need a man to hold my hand, I just want one to hold my heart, (I just want one to hold my heart)”_ **

Stepping back you rubbed your eyes and stared out into the forest again, you felt the hair on your neck stand up, as you watched the red eyes go from side to side, like something pacing back and forth, looking around you, you saw no one and taken a breath you walked out of the gate towards the eyes.

**_“Don't be afraid to hold this, Even the thorns have roses, I know I can stand alone, But I can't love on my own”_ **

Standing halfway across the bridge you could finally see the owner of the eyes, the giant black wolf, slowly it lowered itself down to a seating position waiting for you to fully cross the bridge, you didn’t feel scared this time but you knew something was stopping it crossing over the bridge.

**_“I might be strong, I might be weak, There might be a part of me that I won't let you keep, Been on this road, and come this far, Don't need a man to hold my hand, I just want one to hold my heart, (I just want one to hold my heart)”_ **

Walking around the Kingdom Thranduil searched for you, he had a bad feeling all day, and he needed to find you, stopping any guard that passed he asked if they had seen you, but none had, not since this morning, making Thranduil mind swirl with worry. 

Turning the last corner Thranduil saw the main gate, raising an eyebrow as to why there were no guards on duty, he walked closer seeing it was open, staring out into the night he could not see anything but a black fog rolling through the forest, turning around he stopped and turned back to look into the forest, the wind blew past him carrying your scent, and the scent he smelled on your hike together.

**_“_ ** **_Want you to, want you to hold my heart, Want you to, want you to hold my heart, Want you to, want you to hold my heart, Want you to, want you to…”_ **

Suddenly Thranduil felt his heart drop, the scent he finally remembered it, he had smelt it before, a very long time ago, the time just before his late wife disappeared.


	12. Problems part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 15 was   
> “I wanna hear this….how´s my singing?”  
> “Trust me, you don´t wanna hear the answer,”
> 
> Prompt 16 was   
> Two Steps from Hell - Star Sky

Calling the guards and the some of the army, Thranduil and them left Mirkwood following your scent in hopes of getting to you before anything bad was going to happen, Legolas and Tauriel took some of the patrol up into the trees to move at a faster pace and to see beyond the forest floor, while the army was with the King searching the ground.

Your scent was strong in the forest but the other scent was overpowering yours, all the elves turned their noses up at it, it smelt like death and sent cold shivers down Thranduil spin, turning his eyes to the trees Thranduil saw the patrol running along the branches, twisting their heads in every direction scanning for you, the night was cold but the moon was high in the sky illuminating the ground in a cold sliver light, helping all the elves see better through the dark forest.

Bending down with one of the trackers, Thranduil studied the footprint it was human, turning to the right Thranduil’s eyes went wide when he saw the massive wolf print just a few feet away from the human one, looking back to the tracker Thranduil blinked. __

_ “They are both two hours old, and traveling together by the looks of it” _ the tracker said looking back down to the footprints and back to Thranduil.

_ “Where are they going?” _ Thranduil asked more to himself. 

_ “By the direction they are traveling, I would say the old fortress” _ The tracker answered standing back up and walking forward.

Looking back at the prints then forward Thranduil rose to his feet and let out a large sigh, nothing about the old fortress was good, and Thranduil started to wish he had destroyed that place long ago. 

….

Walking in silence next to the large black wolf you listened to its heavy breaths, its heavy footsteps landing on the ground snapping the twigs under its paws as it lead you through the forest, raising your hand you placed it on the wolves shoulders feeling the harsh fur and feeling it let out a small growl. 

_ “I can’t see in the dark like you, I need a helping hand”  _ you hissed at the wolf, and tripped a little, making you cling on to the wolf a little harder.

Turn after turn you followed the wolf, getting deeper and deeper into the forest and not knowing your way back to Mirkwood, but you didn’t feel scared, you felt safe with the wolf, just as safe as you felt with Thranduil, which made you a little confused. 

**_“Here we are, Riding the sky, Painting the night with sun, You and I, mirrors of light, Twin flames of fire, Lit in another time and place”_ ** You started to sing as you walked along with the wolf, not really caring if it wanted to hear you or not.

**_“I knew your name, I knew your face, Your love and grace, Past and present now embrace, Worlds collide in inner space, Unstoppable, the songs we play”_ ** Still singing as you walked along in the darkness, you felt the wolf inch closer to you.

**_“Burn the page for me, I cannot erase the time of sleep, I cannot be loved so set me free, I cannot deliver your love, Or caress your soul so, Turn that page for me, I cannot embrace the touch that you give, I cannot find solice in your words, I cannot deliver you your love, Or caress your soul”_ **

**_“Age to age, I feel the call, Memory of future dreams, You and I, riding the sky, Keeping the fire bright, From another time and place”_ ** Feeling the wolf turn you turned your body as well, and stopped letting you hand fall from it’s shoulders as it lowered itself down. 

Seeing the small hut in front of you, you looked at the wolf and back to the hut, wetting your lips you turned back to the wolf **_“I wanna hear this….how´s my singing?”_** You asked knowing that the wolf couldn’t talk.

**_“Trust me, you don´t wanna hear the answer,”_ ** Snapping your head to face the wolf your mouth dropped open as you stared at it in awe, while it rolled it’s eyes at you, before standing up and walking towards the hut.


	13. Problems part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 17 - 
> 
> “Did you just shush me?”
> 
> “You talk too much,”
> 
> Prompt 18 -
> 
> “If you leave them alone, I´ll come with you,”
> 
> “You´re so naive. The world doesn´t work like that,”
> 
> Prompt 19 -
> 
> “Stop talking to the horse!”
> 
> “He understands me, unlike you!”
> 
> “Seriously…?”
> 
> Prompt 20 - 
> 
> Angtoria – That´s What The Wise Lady Said

Following the wolf prints Thranduil mind was racing, you had been disappearing in your sleep for months now, and the healers couldn't give him an answer to why, he didn’t know much about your past but only Lord Elrond trusted you, turning his eyes to his people he watched as they all scanned the floor and the trees. 

Running along the branches Tauriel was scanning beyond the forest, you was her friend and she started to worry, you had always been found within Mirkwood grounds, but now you were out here lost, maybe scared and with a creature that smelt like death to elves. 

….

Entering the garden to the hut you looked around and saw flowers of all kinds, their scent filled your nostrils making a small smile dance on your face. 

_ “What is this place?” _ You asked the wolf. 

_ “It is my protector’s home, and you welcomed to stay here tonight, and you will meet them in the morning” _ the wolf said as it turned and made its way towards the hut. 

You watched the wolf for a few seconds before you jogged back up next to him,  _ “so why do you need protecting? I mean look at you, you’re massive, and a wolf may I add, so who is gonna take you on?” _ You started to rant more at the wolf than to it. 

Getting to the door of the hut you were still ranting when the wolf stopped and sat down shushing you. 

**_“Did you just shush me?”_ ** You asked with a mocked hurtful expression on your face.

**_“You talk too much,”_ ** the wolf said rolling it’s eyes,  _ “please go in and get some rest, my protector has left you food and drink, I can hunt my own”  _ He said. 

Placing your hand on the door handle you turned it and pushed the door open, seeing a cozy little space, a bed was in one corner some armchairs, a table full of food and drink, a small but well lit fireplace, and a small stove in a corner, twisting your lips into a smile you walked in and looked everywhere you eyes could see, turning back to the wolf you looked at him for a while before wetting your lips  _ “do I leave the door open?” _ You felt stupid for asking but you needed to know. 

_ “No do not leave it open, in fact, shut it and lock it, we will return in the morning wait to hear three knocks”  _ The wolf spoke as it rose to its feet. 

_ “Three knocks, got it” _ you repeated as you started to close the door, now feeling unsure about what you had gotten yourself into, locking the door you stood there leaning on it for a while listening to the wolf heavy footsteps getting lighter the further it went away from the hut, turning to the table of food you picked up some of the treats and poured yourself a glass of wine while moving to one of the armchairs, in front of the fire, lowering yourself down into it you were still scanning all the details of the hut. 

It was a simple place, most of the furniture was made from wood, oak if you were correct, the armchairs were padded really well, and smelled a bit like hay, the bed was the same, but no less comfortable, it wasn’t like the grand halls of Mirkwood or Rivendall, but someone had made this into a home, the fireplace was the main source of warmth and light and was in the perfect position to your eyes anyway, and the stove let out some heat too, it felt like a real home to you, and something you had been missing in Mirkwood if you were being true to yourself. Finishing some of the treats and your glass you rose to your feet and returned the glass to the table, turning around you went over to the bed and laid down on it, pulling the thick covers over you, feeling your body heat bounce off it and return to you, slowly making you slip into a deep sleep.

….

The scent of you was getting colder and Thranduil was starting to worry, it had been hours since they had started to track you and still you were nowhere to be found, he could sense the oncoming dawn, some light would help in search but it also meant you had been gone the whole night, and to Thranduil's mind that was not good, not good at all, turning to the trees he made eye contact with Legolas, who could tell by his father’s face he was worried, climbing down Legolas ran up to his father. 

_ “We will find her Father” _ Legolas spoke coming to a halt in front of Thranduil.

_ “We must double the search and search the whole forest” _ Thranduil said turning to his son.

**_“If you leave them alone, I´ll come with you”_ ** Legolas whispered to his Father as some of the guards went passed.

Turning his icy glare on his son Thranduil stared at his son  **_“You´re so naive. The world doesn´t work like that”_ ** Thranduil finally said after a while, calling a guard and ordering him to return to Mirkwood and bring back more men than before, watching the guard running back through the forest Thranduil turned to his horse and stroked its muzzle with one hand while grabbing the reins in his other, trying to calm the beast while talking slowly to it. 

**_“Stop talking to the horse!”_ ** Legolas huffed after being scolded by his father for making a suggestion. 

**_“He understands me, unlike you!”_ ** Thranduil bite back while mounting the creature and sending it into a trot deeper into the forest.

**_“Seriously…?”_ ** Legolas asked feeling a little hurt watching them go deeper into the forest, before he returned to the trees, just as the sun was rising, bringing a red sky with it. 

….

**_“I wish you could be, All you ever dreamed, Move on, no regrets, Try to be the absolute best”_ **

Birds started to sing, slowly waking you up from the peaceful sleep you were currently having, stretching your arms out of the covers you felt the coldness of the morning air, making you pull your arms back under the covers.

**_“Stand on your own, You can make it, be someone, Win the war in your head, That's what the wise lady said!”_ **

Peeking out of the covers you saw you were still in the little hut, the fire had almost died out, mumbling to yourself you rose up keeping the covers wrapped around yourself and picked up some of the logs that were next to the fire relighting it, as you curled up into one of the armchairs looking at the rising sun.

**_“There'll be times, when you can’t face, The weary lights of day, But be strong & believe, You can be anything you wish to be”_ **

You started to think about Thranduil, and if he knew you had left last night, and if he was worried, it was turning into morning and if you were being honest you felt like he was growing bored of you, the nonstop fights, that fact you weren’t even the same race, was causing you to doubt his love for you.

**_“Don't let your fears, hold you back, Life isn't meant to be easy, Find justice for what you lack”_ **

Placing another log on the fire your eyes turned to the window and your mouth dropped open at the sky, it was red and you had lived long enough with elves to know something bad had happened that night, getting to your feet you rushed to the window and looked out of it, wondering what had happened.

**_“Time will heal the scars, Be proud of who you are, Taste the phantasies that you dread, That’s what the wise lady said, I came from nothing here I am, I won the war in my head”_ **

Lost in starting at the sky you jumped when three loud bangs sounded on the door, turning to it you took a long breath to settle yourself before you walked to the door and placed a hand on the handle, breathing in deeply you opened the door and your eyes went wide.


	14. Problems part 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 21 -
> 
> “Ohhohoo, you really messed up this time,”
> 
> “I know! I didn´t think I could die twice! Apparently, I can,”
> 
> Prompt 22 -
> 
> “What the hell happened to you?”
> 
> “Would you believe if I told you, I got run over by a wood grouse, stumbled in a rosebush full of thorns and was sprayed by a skunk?”
> 
> “Rough day, eh?”
> 
> Song 23 -
> 
> Elle King – Ain´t Gonna Drown 
> 
> Prompt 24 -
> 
> “Why did you stop here?”
> 
> “Didn´t you pull me over?”
> 
> “…Did I?” 
> 
> Song 25 -
> 
> Imagine Dragons - Natural

Dropping your hands from the door, you looked at the man on the other side of the door feeling your mouth slowly dropping open.

**_“Ohhohoo, you really messed up this time,”_ ** The man spoke as you stepped back and watched him with wide eyes as he crouched down and entered the small hut. 

_ “I should have known this was your doing”  _ you scoffed.

**_“I know! I didn't think I could die twice! Apparently, I can,”_ ** he said as he walked towards the chair and sat down, slapping his thigh so the wolf came trotting in and sat in front of him.

**_“What the hell happened to you?_ ** The last time I heard you were dead and laying at the bottom of a river” you spoke sitting in the other chair staring at him.  ****

**_“Would you believe if I told you, I got run over by a wood grouse, stumbled in a rosebush full of thorns and was sprayed by a skunk?”_ **

**_“Rough day, eh?”_ ** You sarcastically answered, before wetting your lips and asking  _ “What do you want with me  _ **_Isildur_ ** _?” _

**….**

The rising sun sent pale yellow light throughout the forest making tracks easier to be seen, roaming his eyes along the ground Thranduil studied every broken grass blade, every turned over rock, he was full of worry now and he just wanted you back, back in his arms. 

**_“Train's coming but I'm stuck on this road, Moon's rising and my blood is growing cold, Preacher man can't save a soul like mine, Miracles are just too damn hard to find”_ **

Tauriel and the patrol came down from the trees in front of Thranduil, shaking her head she silently informed Thranduil there was no sign that you went into the trees, and they couldn’t see you beyond the forest.

**_“Ain't gonna drown in the water, Ain't gonna drown in the water, Ain't gonna drown in the water, 'Cause the good Lord ain't bringing me home”_ **

A blast of a horn echoed through the forest making everyone turn and looked back towards Mirkwood, turning and looking over his shoulder Thranduil listened to the sound of his army marching towards them, facing Tauriel again  _ “We are going to fan out and search this whole forest, the queen needs to be found, and she needs to be found now!” _ Thranduil ordered and watched as everyone bowed and started to fan out going different ways in the forest.

**_“I'm bound for the broken promise land, To meet my demons and get back my upper hand, Long man can't catch a soul like mine, Miracles are just too damn hard to find”_ **

….

**_“Why did you stop here?”_ ** Isildur asked, as he stood and made his way to the table with food on it.

**_“Didn't you pull me over?”_ ** You said as you watched him,  _ “After all you sent the wolf to fetch me, didn’t you?”  _ You added feeling confused.

**_“…Did I?”_ ** Isildur asked while biting into some food, swallowing it he picked up a glass and filled it with wine,  _ “you followed the wolf on your own, and the look on your face when you opened the door told me, you didn’t know it was me.” _

_ “But how did you know I would follow the wolf?”  _ You asked still feeling confused. 

_ “I have watched you for a while now, the way you wonder at night, and wake up not knowing where you are or where you have been, the way the Elf king stares at you, and the way he made you Queen, it is impressive for a human, and one that answers the call”  _ Isildur said as he returned the chair watching you for a reaction. 

**_“Will you hold the line? When every one of them is giving up or giving in, tell me, In this house of mine? Nothing ever comes without a consequence or cost, tell me, Will the stars align? Will heaven step in? Will it save us from our sin? Will it? 'Cause this house of mine stands strong”_ **

Staring at Isildur you started to think about the past few months when you would go to bed but wake up in a different place and have no knowledge of how you got there, the strange music you seemed to know, the places and people who have been long dead, but you know them, you’ve seen them, heard them.

**_“That's the price you pay, Leave behind your heartache, cast away, Just another product of today, Rather be the hunter than the prey, And you're standing on the edge, face up 'cause you're a Natural”_ **

Looking to the floor then to the wolf you were searching for answers in your mind but still it wasn’t giving you any, wetting your lips you turned your eyes back to Isildur and asked  _ “How?” _

**_“A beating heart of stone, You gotta be so cold, To make it in this world, Yeah, you're a natural, Living your life cutthroat, You gotta be so cold, Yeah, you're a natural”_ **

Leaning forward he grabbed your hands and wet his lips  _ “(Y/n), you are not from Middle Earth, and the one rings calls to you, for only you can handle its true power.” _

****


	15. Problems part 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 26 - 
> 
> “Are you part of the plan?”
> 
> “I don´t want to cause any trouble,”
> 
> “What a horrible way to live,”
> 
> Prompt 27 - 
> 
> “Well, that´s just maddeningly unhelpful. Why are these things never clear?”
> 
> “What´s going on?”
> 
> “I have no idea, ask them,”

Staring at your feet, you let  I sildur words slowly sink in, how did you not know you where you were from, this place always felt like home, it was the only home you had ever known, you knew the landscape like the back of your hand, you knew every tree, river, race, turning your eyes back to Isildur you studied his face searching for more answers. 

_ “(Y/n), you know what I say is true, You can understand the wolf and other animals in this land, only a few can do that”  _ Isildur said letting go of your hands and reaching for the wine glass, passing it to you watching as you took it and downed it in one. 

Placing the glass on the floor, you rose to your feet and walked over to the table, grabbing the wine bottle and taking a drink from it, you were still trying to work everything out, you mind felt like it was going to burst, taking another drink you turned to the pair and wet your lips  **_“Are you part of the plan?”_ ** You asked at them rather than to them. 

_ “Of course not, why would you think that?”  _ Isildur said. 

_ “Oh I don’t know, the last time you had the one ring, you went to the bottom of the river and now apparently I can use its power and you show up from the dead” _ You hissed taken another drink.

**_“I don’t want to cause any trouble”_ ** Isildur barked at you, getting to his feet he marched over to where you were drinking from the bottle  _ “You have never been able to hold your drink”  _ he hissed as he took the bottle out of your hand and held it above his head while you were reaching for it.

Isildur watched as you started to calm down and the effect of the strong wine started to send you into a drunken sleep, he knew you could handle the wine from Mirkwood, but the wine from Gondor was extra strong and not many people could handle too much of it, laying you on the bed he watched as you closed your eyes and slipped into unconsciousness. 

**_“What a horrible way to live”_ ** The wolf muttered as he came closer and studied your sleeping form. 

_ “Even you would turn to drink if you found out the only place you called home, wasn’t home and never has been”  _ Isildur said as he covered you up,  _ “Run to Rivendell we need Lord Elrond's magic to unlock her mind”  _ he added. 

_ “Why? We have the Elf king in the forest, I can smell him and his people, they are getting closer”  _ The wolf said holding its nose in the air smelling the fresh scents being carried by the wind.

_ “Thranduil can never know her past or the power she has over the ring, he will never let her go if he does, You must get Elrond, the spell on this hut is almost over and they will discover us soon enough”  _ Isildur said to the wolf opening the door and watched him take a few steps before he burst into a full run towards Rivendell. 

….

Hearing the sound of something running in the forest Thranduil pulled the reins of his horse to stop it, making the guards with him stop also, slowly they all looked in different directions trying to see what was making the sound. 

_ “Can you see anything?”  _ Shouts from the guards echoed throughout the forest being answered by shouts of  _ “No.” _

**_“Well, that´s just maddeningly unhelpful. Why are these things never clear?”_ ** Thranduil rolled his eyes and hissed, snapping his head he was sure he saw a dark shadow moving in the woods, and a smell of flowers hit his nose, making him lift an eyebrow, for flowers hadn’t grown in the forest for some years. 

**_“What´s going on?”_ ** Legolas asked stopping his horse next to his Fathers. 

**_“I have no idea, ask them”_ ** Thranduil whined as he turned his horse towards the fresh flower smell, needing to know where and what it was coming from.


	16. Problems part 15/final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 28 - song -Calum Scott - What I Miss Most
> 
> Prompt 29 - “It's broken,”
> 
> “Yes, I know it's broken! Why it is broken?”
> 
> “I don't ́t know,”
> 
> Prompt 30 - song - Sam Tinnesz - Far From Home (The Raven) 
> 
> Prompt 31 - song - Heart of a Hero - Club Danger

**_“It must have been a year since I was thrown across an ocean far from home, And I was making oceans, Riding in between the highs and lows”_ **

Sitting on his horse Thranduil let his eyes roamed the landscape in front of him, the smell of flowers was all around him, but the landscape was bare, yet he felt a pulling towards the middle of it, climbing off his horse Thranduil followed the feeling, it felt warm and like when he was with you, the sun shone down and he was sure for a split second he thought he saw hut but as he blinked he saw the bare landscape as the sound of Legolas’s horse filled his ears making him turn and stare at his son. 

_ “Did I just see a hut?”  _ Legolas asked confused. 

_ “I think I saw it too”  _ Thranduil admitted as he watched Legolas climb down still staring at the place they were sure a hut was.

**_“Ooh, when I wake in the morning I, Ooh, it's the first on my mind”_ **

Looking out of the window Isildur was silently wishing the King and Prince would get back on their horses and ride away, the magic on the hut was fading and he was doing everything in his power to keep the hut a secret, but the closer Thranduil got to you the more pull he had over you, making the spell faded faster than normal.

**_“Maybe what I miss most, It wasn't made of steel and stones, And maybe what I miss most, It wasn't born of skin and bone, Under the sun, up on the waves, Under three climbs when I'm far away, Maybe what I miss most”_ **

The smell of flowers circled around Thranduil and Legolas, like a blanket on a cold night, Thranduil could feel you were close, he could sense you, but he just couldn’t see you and he started to grow angry. 

….

Sitting on the bench listing to the water Lord Elrond lifted his head and slowly turned it away from his current book and watched the wolf coming to a stop, then a steady walk towards him before bowing his head and sitting down. 

_ “What is the matter?”  _ Lord Elrond asked after a few minutes, letting the wolf get its breath back.

_ “Isildur has sent me with an urgent message for you, Lord Elrond”  _

_ “Well then you better tell me, and tell me quickly”  _ Lord Elrond spoke eyeing the wolf, already knowing what he was going to say due to his power of foresight. 

**_“It's broken”_ ** the wolf said bowing his head.

**_“Yes, I know it's broken! Why it is broken?”_ ** Lord Elrond said as he rose to his feet making the wolf raise as well. 

**_“I don't ́t know,_ ** _ the magic of your world is beyond me”  _ the wolf said walking along with Elrond. 

_ “I hope you can still run fast as we need to make haste”  _ Lord Elrond said as the wolf watched him mount his fastest horse. 

_ “I do not need rest, like your normal creatures”  _ the wolf said as he turned and started to run back towards Mirkwood, with Lord Elrond behind him. 

….

**_“I'm sending raven, Black bird in the sky, Sending a signal that I'm here, Some sign of life”_ **

Opening your eyes you were in place you didn’t know, looking around you were in a cave like place there was hardly any light, but a small rock in the middle of the floor was being illuminated by a moonbeam, walking closely to the rock you saw a small gold ring sat on top of it with some strange markings on it, tilting your head to the side you felt you hand raising up as you reached for the ring feeling raw power.

**_“I'm sending a message, Of feathers and bone, Just let me know I'm not forgotten, Out here alone”_ **

A dark shadow had started to descend on Mirkwood, an icy wind blew through the forest making everything in its path stop and shiver, turning their eyes to the sky to see the dark black clouds swallowing any light there was.

**_“The air is cold, The night is long, I feel like I might fade into the dawn, Fade until I'm gone”_ **

Facing each other Thranduil and Legolas shared a look, Legolas had heard the stories of the ring of power and the great war his Father fought in, he never thought there would be a day where it would come back, but the power that was rushing through the forest they both knew it meant the ring of power had been found, but was it friend or foe they couldn't tell just yet. 

**_“Oh, I'm so far from home, So far from home, Oh, Not where I belong, Not where I belong, Oh, I'm so far from home, So far from home”_ **

Riding as fast as he could Lord Elrond saw the sky around Mirkwood growing darker and he felt a panic growing inside him, this was something he had not foreseen, he had foreseen Thranduil finding the hut with you inside, after the spell was broken, but the ring of power returning scared him, it still called Isildur and Elrond knew he was still under its power even after all these years, if he had it Elrond would have to kill his oldest friend to save Middle Earth falling into darkness again.

**_“I'm sending a raven, With blood on its wings, Hoping it reaches you in time, And you know what it means”_ **

Isildur turned and saw you were still sleeping, moving about a lot but he felt the calling of the ring, losing his mind to the call, the spell he had over the hut dropped and Thranduil and Legolas saw it come into their vision, blinking a few times they rushed forward, not wanting it to disappear again. 

Rushing to the door Legolas kicked it open as Thranduil step in after him, his eyes went wide at Isildur shielding your body with his sword pointed towards them. 

**_“Cause out here in the darkness, And out of the light, If you get to me too late, Just know that I tried”_ **

_ “Isildur?”  _ Thranduil asked in barely a whisper, not sure his eyes were telling him the truth. 

_ “Get away from her”  _ Isildur hissed making Legolas notch an arrow in his bow and aimed it at him. 

_ “Isildur, it’s me Thranduil, don’t you remember I was there with you 3000 years ago, how is this possible, you are meant to be dead”  _ Thranduil said slowly hold his hands up and looking at Legolas sending him a look that told him to lower his bow. 

Lowing his sword Isildur looked at you then to Thranduil,  _ “She is special, I hope you know that, and I am sorry but I needed her”  _ he said as he rose to his feet. 

_ “For what?”  _ A voice asked from behind them making them all turn and see Lord Elrond standing at the door. 

**_“Through the night blind, And the dark days, My heart it never gets tired”_ **

_ “For this”  _ Isildur hissed opening your hand making the three elves flinch at the sight of the one ring in your palm, even the wolf backed away at seeing the ring of power.

**_“Bravery's, My instinct, To run into the face of the fire”_ **

_ “Don’t Isildur, you couldn’t handle its power last time what makes you think you can handle it now?”  _ Elrond snapped at his old friend.

Smirking a dark smile at them Isildur wet his lips  _ “Because I have her.” _

_ “She is not yours to claim”  _ Thranduil hissed stepping forward,  _ “She is my wife and will be returning home with me” _ he added with an icy glare. 

**_“A sacrifice, To save a life, Oh oh, It's in my blood, Oh oh, I got the heart of a hero, Unbreakable, Unshakeable, Hero”_ **

Reaching for the ring Legolas let his arrow fly, landing in Isildur arm, making him let out a scream of pain, that brought you back to reality, shooting up in the bed you looked at the scene in front of you, Isildur was on the floor whimpering in pain while Lord Elrond was in front of him with his hand over his forehead whispering in elvish, while Legolas notched a new arrow, turning your eyes they met Thranduil’s who looked at you with love but you saw fear in his eyes. 

**_“Not holding back any longer, I'm stronger, I got the heart of a hero, The power's limitless, Inside of me”_ **

Feeling a weight in your hand you turned your eyes down and stared at the ring in your palm, wetting your lips you asked in barely a whisper  _ “is what I think it is?” _

_ “It is”  _ Thranduil answered coming closer and sitting on the edge of the bed, wrapping his hand around yours, and slowly he pushed your hand close hiding the ring from all of their eyes. 

**_“I feel the energy rising, I can overtake, Anything, Oh oh, Rushing through my veins, Oh oh”_ **

_ “What am I meant to do?”  _ You asked. 

_ “You need to destroy it, for good this time”  _ Lord Elrond said as he stood, over the sleeping form of Isildur,  _ “You must go into the very heart of mount doom in Mordor and cast it back into the fires of once it came”  _

_ “How do I get there?”  _ You asked seeing Thranduil shaking his head. 

_ “I can take you, the ring does not affect me” _ The wolf spoke up,  _ “I can have you there by tomorrow and back again by the next day.” _

_ “Then it is sorted”  _ Elrond said as he put a hand of Thranduil’s shoulder  _ “We have a lot to talk about after this matter is dealt with, and I will go with them.” _

_ “I don’t like it”  _ Thranduil said as he rose to his feet and helped you up. 

_ “I know you don’t but trust me it is for the best”  _ Elrond said as he walked you out of the hut and helped you onto the wolf’s back,  _ “We will see you in two days” _ He added as the wolf took off running while Elrond mounted his horse and followed you, leaving Thranduil and Legolas looking at each other both hoping this time the ring would be destroyed for good.


End file.
